Aeon
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: After the destruction of Romdo city, the crew have decided to go out and search for the unknown.
1. Influx

Series: Ergo Proxy

Chapter 1: Influx

Disclaimer: I do not own Ergo Proxy

Spoiler: If you have not finished the anime series, read at your own risk.

Author's Note: This is a rewrite and I need to keep my story coherent, so I have kept my perspective to one character in the series.

* * *

The sky is full of colors. It is not like the clouds, yet it is part of the clouds. My eyes hurt. Light comes through the clouds and in the process creates more colors. These hues are different, some are blue, yellow, but the rest I cannot recognize. The world is cold. Some one yells my name.

"Re-l! Jump now!" Vincent did not die, he lives. For a reason I did not know why I became relieved when I saw his face. Those greens eyes penetrate my body. His body stands still as if nothing can bring him down. The perfect contender. We must travel; away from my home and to the great unknown. This brings excitement, but at the same time dread, almost trivial.

"Shut Up!" I stare back at him. Ready to make the next move to be ready to kill him. The main mission is not down yet the prey is still alive. One trigger to penetrate his skin and decimate his body to smithereens. Analyzing our surroundings, the light blinds me. In the process, I cannot see Vincent well enough.

The city is in ruins as I look back at it. The combustion from the destruction leaves a foul smell in the air. The color gray brings contrast to itself due to the sky high above us. Another voice is heard. It is Pino. She waves her arms into the air as to say hello. She is smiling. No, she is jumping, I cannot tell; for, I feel dizzy.

"Re-l!!" Someone screams my name again, as I fall down into the land below, toward the sky as it begins to get bigger as I fall away from it. Warm arms grab me. It is probably Vincent, you can never rely on him some times, but when the time comes he is the only one. He looks different, his features went through a metamorphosis: an angular jaw, muscular arms, sparkles in his eyes as he seems to be in a reverie. Everything turns dark.

* * *

The sound of Pino playing her instrument wakes me up. She is such an annoying autoreiv. All of a sudden a throb in my cerebrum aches inside, causing me to flinch. Pino continues to play outside as the walls laugh against the wind. The smell of the room is easy on the nose, but I cannot even see my hands in front of me. Am I blind? No, there is something covering them. I have only noticed it until now, but I can tell if Vincent is nearby. It is his scent. An aroma that attracts me to him.

"Vincent!" I screamed, so this is what it feels to alone, no one to take care of you. The autoreivs kept us company.

Foot-steps rush toward. I hear breathing and feel the heat omitting from his body. Vincent has not said a word. Is he staring a me? The room temperature feels like it is rising every second Vincent stays in the space that we are in. I do not want to open my eyes to see what he sees. Something else distracts me for a while and it is the sound of Pino's instrument as it is lost in the background as I listen to Vincent's heart-beat.

"Thump, thump, thump, thump" He respires in and out, as I feel his chest move up and down. The world beyond these walls to do not exist; it is only us two. Sweat on my fore head drips down to my eyebrow, mixing with my eye-shadow. I have found out that my makeup supply is not going to last long at this rate. I digress. We are vagabonds now. No home to go to. How are we going to survive? There are still many questions that need answers, but Romdo is finished. Few escaped, yet they have to adapt to the conditions of the outside world. I was lucky you could say.

"Re-l, get up! Pino had a dream last night we are near a dome city." Why did he have to wake me up now?! I was having a wonder dream. Wait! That whole thing was a dream? Some times it is hard to tell what is reality and what my minds thinks of next. I open my eyes for the first time in a while.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading it; say what you think. Changes are inevitable, so I'll update on my own pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ergo Proxy

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own Ergo Proxy.

Plot: In progress.

* * *

(Re-l pov)

Ration is almost gone. Now that the clouds are gone, the light is starting to irritate my skin. I find this experience annoying. Nothing can harm me. The boat sails smoothly on some days, but today is the worst. From within the boat I can hear the squall thrashing at the sides. At the same time Pino is playing her instrument which makes things worse. Since I cannot hear myself think. It can only mean that I am really distracted. Vincent is trying to to get us out of the deserted plain. The rocks attack the boat relentlessly. The conditions outside are not getting any better for some unknown reason. At the Romdo, weather was not really a problem, yet that was what it was designed for.

"Re-l, do you know where we are going? Pino said in a high-pinched voice, which annoyed Re-l.

"Go ask Vincent."

"Re-l you levels of estrogen have been rising for the past couple of days." Kristeva said. We were in a private conversation when she spoke to me for the first time. What did she mean by estrogen. What is that?

"What are you talking about Kristeva?"

"Samples of your urine say, so it was study your grandfather was doing a Romdo. As the humankind has been infertile for more than three centuries. Scientist have been trying to figure out how to activate the reproductive system." Kristeva walks slowly toward my side. I thought for a split-second on what Kristeva said. At the same time I walked away from he, but I also turned around and said.

"Are you saying that I was an experiment for my grandfather?" Grandfather always had his secrets, but this one is beyond me. Why did he create me in the first place?

"The classified documentations of your conception are hidden. The information I have said must not be spoken outside this room. They are searching I do not want any harm done to you." Re-l was in shock, these levels of estrogen were suppose to help the her.

"Who are they? Whom are you talking about? Are they the reason why the sky is blue and light comes from it. There is so many things I still need to know." I sit down on the bed, resting my elbows on my thighs as I hold my face in my hands.

"It is my duty to protect Pino, as her new guardian." Kristeva puts her hand onto my arm shoulder as to bring comfort to my body.

"We just got out of Romdo and we have no where to go. The ration is depleting. You don't need it." The whole idea was new to me. I had to change. I needed to get going and deciding what we should do next.

* * *

(Third-Person)

Re-l was inside the ... and that made her feel obsolete. She did not like the idea of doing nothing at all. Writing in her notebook kept her sane most of the time. As Pino played her music outside, Re-l really wanted to silence Pino for sure. Maybe, it would amuse her more to analyze their surroundings. A map might be helpful. Traveling for a few days caused Re-l to notice something. Their home was small. The space they covered went for miles, as the days went by. Now, that there is light and the grayness is gone from the sky the hues became noticeable. She walked outside to get some air. She remembered the time when she had to be brought back into Romdo or she would have died. She had never seen the boundaries beyond her home. All she had to worry about in those days was keeping things in order. Her life today was different. This was a challenge she had to face. Looking at the ground below her memories of Romdo began to fade away as they travel.

"Re-l are we there yet?" Pino jumps up and down in anticipation.

"What? We do not know where we are even going?" Re-l was confused, but continued the conversation because Pino had these weird ideas that still made no sense.

"Are we going back to Smile land? It's was during the time when I told you guys not to head to." Pino missed them. She really wanted to see them again; to tell them what she had experience.

"Just talk with Vincent." Re-l isolates Pino in the room, as she moves toward the front of the ship.

Re-l stared into the emptiness. She thought about what Kristeva said. Thinking that Ergo may also know what is happening. Figuring out how to get Ergo Proxy to come out and talk with her was the hard part. She was already outside in the sunlight. Vincent looked different now that he had killed Proxy one, his demeanor also changed. On the inside she knew he was still the boy she met at Romdo for the first time.

* * *

Author's Note: I have made it my goal to release more than two chapter evey month. Depending on the story that I am creating it could be more.


	3. Spar

Ergo Proxy

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Ergo Proxy

Couple: Re-l x Vincent Law (Ergo Proxy)

Genre: Melodrama, action

Plot: In progress

* * *

(Vincent's POV)

The world became could quicker than I expect. They should be colonizing the land soon, yet I do not sense any life forms other than Re-l and myself. If you call myself a human-being. We have been sailing for days now and no life has been spotted. Are we alone, after all? Just us, Re-l, Pino and Kristeva. Re-l is not complaining as much as she use to, I miss her nagging. She always gave me something to keep my mind occupied. Ergo and I have to find them, maybe to give Re-l some food or shelter for the time being. I'm getting hungry too. Especially, now that I have new physique. I am taller, stronger, and competent. The wind collides with my sensitive eardrums. The sound is distracting, as I did not see Re-l in front of me. Her blue-eyes staring at my green ones. The moment felt as if time cared only about us. Our lives intertwined with the other. Then all of a sudden Pino jumps in between us and says.

"Vincento. Vincento. Play with me." She begins to play with her instrument.

"Pino, what are you doing here?" Re-l said.

Re-l's eyes look at Pino, showing a hidden sparkle within them. Why was she with me in the first place? She did not even yell at me to get her attention. Did Re-l have something, she wanted to talk about? I will never know, because the boat seemed to have crashed into a boulder. The boat absorbs most of the shock, but the balance is not. Therefore, the boat moves to a certain direction. The boat makes a disturbing noise. No, it is not coming from the boat. In a split second our calm atmosphere is taken away by a thing that I have not seen before. Pino's music stops and silence is the only present. Pino dangles from the side of the boat. It has fallen on its side. I look around. The thing begins to make a clamor as it climbs up toward me or so I thought. I hear my name, but I do not know where it is coming from. I know that the voice belongs Re-l, only she can send a cadence so arousing through my body. I realize then and there that she is not with us. I check for life-forms nearby, but I do not sense Re-l's. Kristeva appears out of no where and gives me information.

"Vincent Law, I presume? Re-l's grandfather has been in contact to the people from outer Romdo. Remember the game you play? The trivial questions they gave you are true. You are one of 300 proxies made by Outer Romdo. Humans that could not tolerate the conditions of the Earth. So they waited for a certain time when the domes to produce a fertile specimen. You already know where this is going." Re-l is in danger. I am lost in a reverie, until the metallic mechanism scans my face. Has it taken Re-l? It begins to speak, but I do not understand the language. Kristeva blends with the background, even though she is trying to send me more information. So that I know what to do next and where to go. Pino continues to hang onto the boat, since the thing that acts like an autoreiv ignores her. The thing stares at me waiting for a message from it's superiors. Kristeva on the other hand translates for me.

"It is calling for the others. Who, I do not know, but if we stay here any longer ramifications are bound to happen." Kristeva holds her hands in a tight grip, while I reach for Pino.

"Are you okay, Pino?" The machine is so loud that I have to scream to get Pino's attention. It may have taken a couple of seconds, but that was enough to get out of the way before the transformer attacked me.

"Oh. Yes, I am okay. Vincento." She had a smile on her face as I heard the boat cripple to smithereens. I let go of her hand.

"Stay here." I said. Pino does not talk nor move.

The battlefield is clear. No one else with be hurt, no causalities to worry about.

"Ergo Cognito Sum" It does not take a lot of energy as I spar with the transformer. It stands still moving the remains of the boat aside. I have a clear target. The thing begins to send another message. Twitching a little bit at a time as it stomps forward. The legs and arms on it's body begin to rotate. I put my mask on my face. My red coat around my body. Legs ready and arms thirsting for blood. It is tempting to just rip the thing apart, to know what is inside. I have to be wary or unforeseen consequences will happen. I cannot let my instincts take over, even though the thing is not a proxy. This thing is an obstacle. I have to find Re-l soon or I won't forgive myself later on, because I was feeble. The torture continues to consume my flesh. Pino starts to sing, as if to help me retain my sanity. I know that I am terrible when it comes to protecting the ones I care about, but I cannot afford to lose Re-l.

The thing is now in a shape of a weird human, yet it is not one. It walks toward me in a flash it is gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter.


End file.
